jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Deviss
|} Hallo Deviss! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Deviss!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Jango 18:56, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) ---- Auch von mir su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Falls du irgendwelche Fragen haben solltest, kannst du dich ruhig an mich oder an einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 19:30, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) Von mir ebenfalls ein herzliches Willkommen in der wunderbaren Jedipediafamilie. Wir allen freuen uns auf deine Artikel und deine Beiträge zu den bereits bestehenden Artikeln. Wir sind ebenfalls alle bereit dir bei deinen Problemen zu helfen. -- ein freundlicher Jedigruß und möge die Macht mit dir sein Boba 19:48, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hilfe bei der Benutzerseite Wenn du eine Liste machen willst, wie hier mit deinen erstellten Artikeln, dann musst du einen Stern *'' oder eine Raute ''# an den Zeilenanfang setzen. Das sieht dann so aus: * * oder # # Wenn du einen Zeilenumbruch machen willst, musst du ein '' '' ans Zeilenende setzen, oder im Editor zwei Zeilenumbrüche für einen Absatz machen. Ein einfacher Zeilenumbruch im Editor wird im Artikel nicht angezeigt. Wenn du noch Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Viele Grüße, Anakin 20:34, 9. Apr 2007 Danke an alle die mich hier so nett willkommen heissen, muss sagen diese Seite gefällt mir wirklich. Deviss 7:26, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Schön dich in der Jedipedia zu haben. E.B 11:20, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hilfe soll ich dir ein wenig zur Hand gehen? Jango 12:49, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) ja beim Schreiben von Artikeln oder wo? Deviss 13:09, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ne bei deinem Problem auf deiner Benutzerseite meinte ich? oder hast du das inzwischen im Griff? Jango 13:10, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Es geht inzwischen der Typ ist glaub ich wieder weg .Aberr gleichwohl danke für deine Hilfsbereitschaft Deviss 13:13, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Na ich meinte mit dem Babel und der Kategorie Jango 13:14, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ok da kannst du mir gerne ein bisschen Helfen ... dankeDeviss 13:15, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Gut aber ich bin gerade auf der Arbeit, falls es nicht jetzt klappen sllte mache ich es später zu Hause, sag mir einfach was du haben willst und ich versuche es so zu gestallten das es deinen Wünschen entspricht ok Jango 13:17, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ok meld mich später noch ma bin gerade am Aufgaben machen Deviss 13:18, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Alles klar lass dir zeit und mach die Aufgaben richtig ;)Jango 13:20, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ok also ich wäre froh wenn du mir mal ein paar Babels erstellen könntest und das mit den Kategorien erklären könntestDeviss 17:56, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) GBK Rollenspiel Hallo Deviss, ja unser Rollenspiel ist völlig kostenlos. Wenn du weitere Fragen diesbezüglich hast, dann schau doch einfach mal auf unsere Homepage oder wirf einen Blick in unser Forum. Imperiale Grüße Periphalos Noch etwas hat mich stuzig gemacht: beim Anmeldeformular muss der Wohnort angegeben werden wieso eigentlich?Deviss 12:10, 11. Mai 2007 (CEST) Erstmal dient das als reine Information, als Überblick wo sich unsere Spieler so befinden. Eventuell ist ja mal ein Treffen geplant und da ist sowas natürlich nützlich. Ansonsten gibt es dort keinen weiteren Sinn. Und natürlich werden alle Angaben vertraulich behandelt. Periphalos Letzte Änderungen Hallo Deviss. Bitte benutzt öfters die Vorschau Funktion beim Schreiben von Artikeln, da die Letzten Änderungen sonst sehr unübersichtlich werden. Ansonsten mach weiter so! Inaktiver Benutzer 12:41, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ja ok mach ich danke.Deviss 12:42, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Alles klar und danke für dein Verständnis! Inaktiver Benutzer 12:46, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hilfe für Babel Jo ich bräuchte jemanden der mir Hilft ein paar Babel zu erstellen.Danke schohn mal für die Hilfe.Deviss 14:30, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Was möchtest du denn für Babels haben und wo sollen die hin? --Finwe Disku 14:36, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Bei Meiner Benutzerseite da wo schohn drei sind und die Titel und bilder muss ich noch überlegen.Deviss 14:43, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Schau mal hier:Kategorie:Babelvorlagen. Klick drauf und dann kopierst du einfach den Code und fügst ihn bei dir ein. Wenn du eigene Babels machen willst, klick hier: Vorlage:Babelvorlage --Finwe Disku 14:46, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Das weiss ich schon, aber bei mir will es keine Bilder anzeigen, im Babel drin.Deviss 18:31, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ehm halo könnte wirklich hilfe gebrauchen...Deviss 17:25, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Also ich könnte dir da sicher helfen, wie genau hättest du die Babel denn gerne? --Jaina 17:29, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) Guck mal auf meiner Benutzerseite, da hab ich probiert ein Babel zu erstellen, aber das bild wird nicht angezeigt und ich weiss nicht wieso, mfgDeviss 17:31, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ja das habe ich schon gesehen. Dieses Bild wurde aber doch noch gar nicht hochgeladen. Ich habe den Namen in der Bilderliste-Suchfunktion eingegeben und nichts gefunden, hast du es schon mal in einem Artikel gesehen und bist du dir auch sicher, dass das Bild auch so hieß? --Jaina 17:36, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich bin mir sicher das es ein Bild aus der Jedipedia war, aber der Pfad könnte falsch sein..Deviss 17:39, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) Also ich habs hinbekommen das bild schien irgendwie nicht zu existiere mfgDeviss 17:42, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Gut brauchst du sonst noch irgendwie Hilfe? --Jaina 17:43, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) Jo: Wie bringt man die Babel direkt unter die Infobox?Deviss 17:45, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab sie dir jetzt unter die Box gemacht. Du kannst ja auf bearbeiten gehen und schauen wie das dann aussehen muss. --Jaina 17:47, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ok danke viel mals , mfgDeviss 17:49, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) Nas Choka Hi Deviss! Ich habe gesehen, dass du den Artikel Nas Choka schreiben willst. Ich habe jedoch schon vor einiger Zeit mein Interesse an diesem Artikel in dieser Liste hier: Benutzer:Garm Bel Iblis/NJO-Liste bekundet und seitem schon Seitenzahlen und infos dazu gesucht. Das sollte eigentlich ein recht langer artikel werden, da es ja zahlreiche Infos über ihn gibt. Jetzt wollte ich fragen, ob du mir den artikel nicht überlassen würdest und dir vielleicht einen anderen Artikel aus besagter Liste suchst, der noch nicht vergeben ist. Du könntest ja erstmal mit einer Person anfangen wo es weniger Infos zu gibt (wenn man das was du heut über Nas Choka geschrieben hast betrachtet, scheinst du nicht so viel zeit zu haben oder?)^^. Aber wenn du dich anders entscheidest und den artikel trotzdem schreiben willst mit ich dir auch nicht böse^^ und such mir dann einen anderen. mfg--Yoda41 Admin 17:46, 6. Jan. 2008 (CET) :ISt ok du kannst den Artikel schreiben, ich habe einfach nicht so den überblick welche artikel schon besetzt sind, da es soo viele listen gibt. Soll ich dann das UC rausnehmen ?Deviss 20:51, 6. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Ne ich lösch den dann nochmal ist ok. Danke! Kanst dich ja mal auf der Liste umsehen und dir eine Person raussuchen, sind ja noch einige frei^^.--Yoda41 Admin 21:42, 6. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ist ok, hab mir nen anderen gesucht.Deviss 12:31, 7. Jan. 2008 (CET) GAme für DS Hallo hier ist Deviss aus den Ferien: HAb ne frage, kann mir irgendjemand sagen wie man beim Nitendo DS Spiel, DIe RAche der Sith die gesperrten Schiffe freischalen kann(Im Mehrspielermodus)? mfg (Deviss)80.122.81.186 10:07, 31. Jan. 2008 (CET)